Believe Me 私を信じてください
by theREDCODE
Summary: this happens after Strong Word film so make sure to watch the movie or this will be a big spoiler (INSIDE, A LITTLE GIFT FOR LUFFY X NAMI SHIPPERS)


Important

Well guys this fiction is not mine I translated from Japanese to English so except grammar mistakes and there some English sentences from the original script

You can read the original script bottom of this page so if you think you are pro at Japanese then you should tell me about the mistakes I made

The salty sea breeze gently hit against her face as her orange hair danced playfully in the wind. The hairs continued to brush against her neck, but Nami was unaware of the tickling sensation as she gazed up at the night sky with a bitter smile.

【Because I thought it was transmitted, I hesitated to increase a hand.】

Nami banged her head against the wall of the guard hut as she let out a small sigh. The salty sea breeze slipped in through the slightly cracked small window as usual, gently blowing Nami's hair about.

"…"

She had had a fight with Luffy.

Nami shut her eyes tightly as the sadness of that reality welled up inside of her.

She had been captured by Shiki, saved by Luffy and the crew, had had scrambled for the tone dial after being reunited with her friends, but the tone dial still ended up sinking into the depths of the deep ocean.

Her own words were recorded on it. There were no falsities in her words, and Luffy's face had immediately popped into her mind as she recorded them. Luffy was so thick-headed. So she recorded them. She knew the others would all understand her true intentions no matter in what sort of roundabout way she told the, but Luffy was just unbelievably and incredibly slow concerning this sort of thing. So she had been frank with him.

"…Make sure you come and save me…!"

She choked out a stifled whisper.

The problem came in after that.

Shiki had been defeated, she had really been reunited with her friends, and she had even been completely cured of the poison; Nami had reclaimed her place on deck with her friends, and life went on.

Her friends cared about her and assured her that everything was going to be alright, but then Nami realized something.

Luffy was angry.

…?

He may have been poutier rather than being angry, but a frown still clouded his face more than usual as he glanced at Nami's face.

Luffy Luffy at Nami with a stern look, uncertain whether or not if Nami hadn't believed in him at all or if she just thought he couldn't win against Shiki. Nami wasn't sure if Luffy's immediate reaction to her words was that everything was a lie or if he had even listened to her final words on the tone dial, which was shocking; she was going to give the tone dial to Luffy, but took it back in a fluster.

:flashback:

Nami tries to get rid of it as luffy tries to listen

while Usopp tried to save precious dial.

The tone dial slipped from one of their hands in the confusion, and slipped into the deep depths of the ocean before either one of them had realized it.

"…Ah."

"Aaaaahh!"

"My precious tone dial!"

A bittersweet emotion swept over her.

Nami was relieved yet disappointed that he had not listened to it.

Usopp sank to the ground at the loss of the precious item.

As for Luffy-

"You are such a jerk, Nami!" Luffy burst out in anger as he gripped Nami firmly by the collar.

"Did you not want me to listen to it that badly!? Do you have such little faith in me!?"

"Hey…What's done is done. There's no need for you to listen to it!

Besides it's your fault for not listening to it in the first place! You sure are good at shifting the blame on others!"

"Hey cut it out you two!" Usopp called out in a controlled voice from the side, yet they didn't stop their quarreling.

"Is there a reason you didn't want me to hear it!?"

"Why don't you get that it just doesn't matter anymore!?"

"Then I want to hear you say it right here and now if it isn't such a big deal!"

"what!? There's no point in saying useless things!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"That's an order from your captain!"

"Don't go abusing your power at a time like this, you idiot!"

Nami unfortunately, projected the irrational anger she felt towards herself onto Luffy during their exchange of words, as was to be expected.

Luffy found that she was shaking slightly since he still had a hold of her collar.

He wasn't sure if it was out of anger-.

He couldn't find any other reason aside from that based on her expression, but it looked as if she was about to cry for a moment as

well-.

"Whatever!"

He pushed her away a bit roughly, and Nami sank down onto the floor. She didn't get hurt much since Frankie happened to catch her, but it had still come as a strange shock to Nami.

Luffy, you bastard-! What do you think you are doing to Nami-san!?

Luffy dodged a swift kick from Sanji for pushing her, and promptly returned to his room without affording so much as a glance at Nami.

"This is bullshit!"

"Are you alright, Nami?"

"Don't push yourself."

"Can you stand?"

"Are you alright?"

"You should go back to your room and get some rest too."

"That was rather cruel of Luffy.."

Everyone was saying such kind things to her, but none of their voices reached Nami.

 _'…Wh-why…'_

end of the flash back

'He pushed me.'

'And he gave me such a look of disappointment.'

'Luffy was the one who directed both of those towards me.'

'He's never looked at me in that way before.'

'Luffy has always had faith in me no matter what happened.'

Yet, Luffy had…

Nami gazed up once again at the night sky as she recollected what had happened.

We had a fight.

It may have been over a childish reason, but it was such a big deal to Luffy, so much so that he got all wound up and heartlessly pushed Nami when she tried to avoid the situation. He hadn't come out of his room since.

"…"

Luffy had thrown a tantrum in the fight, but Nami had simply been embarrassed.

She thought he had already listened to it.

And that is why he had come to rescue her.

…Luffy had…

He had come even without listening to what she had to say. He would do the same for any friend, as well as Nami.

She wouldn't be so conceited as to think that she was special to Luffy. She didn't think so highly of herself, and knew it not to be the case.

Yet that is what her feelings leaned towards.

She couldn't be just a "friend".

She wanted to be that "special someone" to him.

Various emotions welled up inside of her and overwhelmed her, ultimately leaving her feeling empty inside.

He had come to save her.

She was happy just with that, but became filled with self-loathing as she read too much into the reasoning behind it all.

They often bickered.

But that look on Luffy's face had really hurt.

"…L-Luffy…."

"What is it?"

"Uh, um-.."

She lifted her head that had been hanging in shame toward the direction of the voice to find none other than Luffy, with whom she had been fighting with only a few hours before.

Upon closer inspection she realized that he had brought her dinner. He placed it upon the small table upon which Kotori sat without so much as a word or a glance in her then took off his straw hat he had been wearing and abruptly shoved it in Nami's face as he turned his back to her.

"-Tss!"

She figured it was his way of apologizing….

Nami reached out towards Luffy's retreating back without a so much as a word or second thought.

"Don't go!"she yelled warping her arms around him

An outstretched hand came into contact with his chest, and stopped Luffy from leaving as she embraced him from behind.

"…Don't…go…"she pleaded softly

She held on tightly.

Her hands quivered as she grabbed hold of Luffy's clothing.

She buried her head weakly into his back, thinking he must be thinking what a joke it was for her to be begging him like this.

 _Please don't go._

 _Hear me out._

 _Turn around._

 _Look at me._

She did it without even thinking.

Luffy would never abandon a friend in need.。

He always found the strength to protect them and face any opponent whenever his friends' lives were at stake, and always got them back. Luffy would do everything in his power to keep his friends by his side.

Yet, she believed the exact opposite.

Not a single one of them feared that Luffy would leave their side.

They had never even thought about Luffy leaving their sides.

'Luffy is going to leave me…'

She became fully aware of that fear.

Luffy gently disentangled Nami's trembling hand, and quietly turned towards Nami. The moonlight shone brightly off his jet-black hair in a mysteriously entrancing way.

"…Don't go…"she repeated

"…Nn…"

"I'll say it…D-don't…go…!"

"…Nami…?"

 _Don't go._

 _Don't leave me._

 _Stay by my side._

He came to realize that Nami's voice was stifled and she was crying.

"Nami, hey Nami, don't cry Nami…I'm sorry… I was wrong…Okay?"

"…I'm sorry, Nami…I…You see…"

"That's not it!"

"…?"

"That's not it at all!"

"Nami…?"

 _You're not in the wrong, Luffy._

 _He was always protecting me._

 _You shouldn't spoil me so much._

 _You shouldn't be so trusting of me._

─── _I knew it. I knew that he would come for me-._

I always believe that he will come and save me.

He is so kind, so he is sure to think nothing of it.

Not only that, but it's also a matter of pride.

I can't let him know.

If Luffy found out about my traitorous-like feelings, it would definitely hurt him. It would dig into him really deeply.

Even if it is just because of my ego, I wanted to do away with these feelings.

The fear of him finding out I said subconsciously and the fear of him leaving my side overwhelmed me, and I just couldn't stand it.

"Save…me…"

"Huh?"

"Come…and save me..!…You idiot!"

He pulled Nami towards him and looked at her face for the first time.

He couldn't allow himself to avert his gaze from her gleaming tanned skin.

"I went ahead and saved you without you even having to say anything! So don't get all worked up over every little thing!"

"Lu…"

"You made me think that you didn't believe in me…!"

Luffy pulled Nami towards him once more, and hugged her tightly.

Was that it? Had Luffy hugged her out of fear that she didn't believe in him?

With that thought, she tried to bury her head in Luffy's chest, but his hand caught hold of her face and gently lifted it upward.

"What…is it…?"

"Hey…Don't make a face like that…I'm the one who made it that way…But I can't stand it…"

He kissed her.

It was rather faint, but she caught a hint of the warmth of Luffy's lips.

They were extremely warm, and Nami pressed her lips against Luffy's this time around just as she had thought of doing so many times before.

"…Nn…"

"Na…mi…open your mouth…"

"Nn…Ha, Ah…N..Ah…"

"Nami…Nami…"

Lustfully.

Hungrily.

Their tongues naturally entwined together with an indecent sound.

Their teeth hit against each other, with saliva spilling out as their tongues danced around.

"Luffy…more…Ah…Nn…Ha…Nn…"

"Nami…I won't ever make you feel like that…ever again…"

"Un…" she nodded

"I'll protect you…!"

Nami didn't resist even as her pinned her to the floor.

She had no reason to. It's what she had been waiting for all along.

There was absolutely no reason for her to refuse Luffy.

So Nami accepted Luffy. She felt as if she was the one being accepted, but she didn't have time to think about such things as Luffy took her, making her feel reach paradise over and over again.

"…Ah…Wow…Luffy…Aaah!"

"Nami…Nami…! I will…protect you…no matter what!"

 _She was blown away with passion._

 _She was blown away with love._

They joined, melted, and became one.

And then…

"I wonder if it'll be nice tomorrow?"

Y"eah, we don't have to worry about it raining anytime soon from the looks of it."

"Oh really?" Luffy exclaimed as he embraced Nami from behind tightly in his arms, as Nami looked up at the night sky with a wry smile.

He was glued to her as if they hadn't ever been fighting just moments before, but rather just let out a carefree yawn as he nuzzled her face.

"Speaking of which, why are you on lookout duty when you aren't feeling well? Go to bed."

"Why are you here when you even on guard duty?"

She joked that he was just trying to sneak into her bed, and he shot back that she was right; the two of them burst into quiet laughter.

"But seriously, don't go making a face like that. I can't control myself if you do…"

"Can't…control yourself….You perverted little brat!"

"Quiet, you!"

He sucked on the nape of her neck as a sigh of passion escaped Nami's lips.

"Hey…Luffy…!"

This is payback for calling me a perverted little brat.

"Ah!"

"Such a nice voice. Let me hear it some more, Nami…"

look it's stretch …!

"It'll be alright."

A bright red blush spread across Nami's face as she cleanly avoided the stare of the hungry wolf from behind, and the strength left her body.

"It's going to be your fault if we get attacked."

"Eh, I'll just kick their ass."

The next morning took responsibility as he came out the watch cabin with Nami, not saying a word of it to his friends. Robin quietly restrained an enraged Sanji, and everyone murmured, sighed, and grumbled amongst themselves as they pleased.

Usopp saying he was glad that they had made up was the only thing that reached Nami's ears.

：End：

About the gift

Go to the URL bar

And type this (lunami).net

delete the bracket and just that easy

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊********

The RAW ver

潮風が頬を撫で、橙の髪を弄んで去って行く。  
何度も繰り返されるそれに首筋が加わって、くすぐったさに思わず苦笑を漏らしながらナミは夜空を見上げた。

【Because I thought it was transmitted, I hesitated to increase a hand.】

トン、と見張り小屋の壁に額を合わせ、ナミは小さく息をつく。  
僅かに開け放たれた小窓からは相変わらず潮風が流れ込み、ナミの髪を軽く撫でている。

ルフィと喧嘩した。

その事実に、ナミは苦笑するもじわりと込み上げてくる辛さにキツく眼を閉じる。

シキに捕われ、ルフィ達に助けられ、再会を果たした際にトーンダイヤルを奪い合い、結局トーンダイヤルは深海の奥へと沈んでしまった。  
録音されていたのは自分の言葉。  
内容に嘘偽り等なく、吹き込む瞬間、真っ先にルフィの顔を思い浮かべた。  
ルフィは鈍感だから。  
他の皆はどんなに遠回しに告げても真意を汲み取ってくれるだろうが、彼は有り得ない程に鈍い。  
だから率直に。  
背後にいる、伝説の海賊とやらに聞こえないように。

『…必ず助けに来て…！！』

押し殺すように、そう囁いた。

問題はその後だった。  
シキを斃し、仲間と本当の再会を果たし、毒も完治したナミは甲板に出て相変わらずの日常を繰り広げている仲間の元へと足を向けた。  
自分を心配してくれる仲間達に大丈夫だと告げながら、そこでナミは気付く。

ルフィが怒っていた。

怒っている、と云うより拗ねていると云った方が正しいのかも知れないが、どちらにせよルフィはナミの顔を見るなりその顔を一層曇らせた。

おれの事を信じてなかったのか、だの、おれがシキに勝てない、だの、とにかくルフィは酷い剣幕でナミに食ってかかった。  
その言葉にいち早く反応したのはウソップで、トーンダイヤルに残されたナミの最後の言葉を聴いてなかったのか、と呆れながらトーンダイヤルをルフィに差し出すが、ナミは慌ててそれを取り上げた。

捨てようとするナミ。  
聴こうとするルフィ。  
貴重なダイヤルを守ろうとするウソップ。

てんやわんやで揉み合う内に、トーンダイヤルは誰の手で滑ったのか解らないまま深海に沈んで行ってしまったのだ。

「…あ。」  
「あーーーッ！！！」  
「貴重なトーンダイヤルがぁあああッ！！」

悲喜交交。  
ナミは聴かれなくて安心したような脱力したような。  
ウソップは貴重な資源を失いへたりこみ。  
そしてルフィは―――

「ナミのアホ！！！」

ガッとナミの胸倉を掴み、ルフィは怒りのまま一気に捲し立てた。

「そんなにおれに聴かれたくなかったのか！？そんなにおれの事信じられねぇのかよ！？」  
「ちょ…だからもう済んだ事でしょ！？別に聴く必要なんかないじゃない！」  
「済んだ事でもおれだけ聴いてないんだ！！何で聴かせない！？」  
「大体アンタが始めっから聴かなかったのがいけないんでしょ！？責任転嫁もいいトコだわ！！」  
「おいおいやめろよ二人共！！」

傍でウソップが慌てて制止の声を上げるが二人のいがみ合いは収まらない。

「おれに聴かせられない理由でもあるのかよ！？」  
「済んだ事なんだからもうどうでもいいって何で解らないの！？」  
「どうでもいいなら今ココでお前の口から云ってもいいじゃねぇか！！」  
「な…ッ！？どッどうでもいいんだから云う必要なんか無いわよ！！」  
「云え！！」  
「云わない！！」  
「船長命令だ！！」  
「こんな時に権限乱用しないでよバカ！！」

売り言葉に買い言葉が繰り返されるも、いつになく自分に対して怒りの色をぶつけてくるルフィに、流石のナミもたじろいでしまう。

掴まれたままの胸倉から、ルフィが俄かに震えている事が解った。  
それは怒りからくるものなのか―――。  
彼の表情を見る限りそれ以外の理由など見受けられないが、一瞬何処か今にも泣き出しそうにも見えて―――。

「もういいッ！！」

ドンッと少々乱暴に突き飛ばされ、ナミはそのまま床に腰を打ち付けた。幸いフランキーに支えられた為あまり痛みを感じ無かったが、それでも突き飛ばされた事にナミは異様なまでに驚愕してしまう。

「て…んめぇぇえルフィ―――！！！ナミさんに何やってんだァ！？」

ナミを突き飛ばしたルフィにサンジは蹴りを入れるがスイとそれを避け、ルフィはナミに一瞥くれる事もなく部屋へと戻ってしまった。

「…ぁんのクソゴム…！！」  
「大丈夫か！？ナミ！」  
「あんま無茶すんなよ…」  
「腰平気か？」  
「大丈夫？」  
「…お前ももう部屋に戻って寝てろ」  
「酷いですねルフィさん…」

皆口々に気遣う言葉を掛けてくれるが、もう誰の声もナミには届かなかった。

(…なん、で…)

突き飛ばさた。  
失望感にも似たあの眼差し。  
それを向けたのはルフィで、向けられたのは自分。

今まであんな眼で見られた事など無かった。  
どんな事があっても、ルフィは自分を信じてくれていた。

そんな、ルフィが―――

そこまで思い出し、ナミは再び深夜の空を見上げる。

喧嘩、した。  
理由な幼稚なものだったかも知れないが、ルフィにとっては酷く重大な事だったようで、蔑ろにしようとした事に酷い剣幕で捲くし立てるとナミを突き飛ばし、そのまま部屋に篭って一度も姿を見せていない。

先程の喧嘩が、ルフィが駄々を捏ねただけだと云うのなら、ナミはただ単に恥ずかしかっただけなのだ。

既に聴いていると思ったから。  
だから、来てくれたのだと。

「…ルフィ、は…」

たとえあの言葉を聴かずとも、来てくれていただろう。それがナミでなくとも、他の仲間でも同じ。  
別に自分はルフィにとって特別な存在と云う自惚れはない。そこまで自意識過剰ではないし、そんな事実は無い。

けれど、どうしても気持ちはそちらに傾いてしまう。  
『仲間』でなくてはならない。  
『特別』になってはならない。

様々な感情が渦巻き、押し寄せ、最後に残るのは虚無感。  
助けに来てくれた。  
その事実だけで嬉しいのに、その理由を深読みしてしまって自己嫌悪に陥ってしまう。

喧嘩なんてしょっちゅうなのに。  
なのに、ルフィのあの表情(かお)を見ただけで。

「…ル、フィ…」  
「―――なんだ」

え、と―――…

俯いていた顔を若干上げて声のした方向に傾ければ、其此に居たのは紛れも無い、数時間前に喧嘩した相手、ルフィだった。  
よく見れば手には夜食と思しきものを持っており、ルフィはそのまま一言も口を開く事も、ナミを見る事もなく近付いて、コトリと備え付けの小さな机にそれを置くと、被っていた麦藁帽子を脱いで少々乱暴にナミの頭に被せてくるりと背を向けた。

「―――ッ！！」

それは、彼なりの謝罪のような気がして…

何も云わず、何も見ようともせず、何も聞こうともしないまま立ち去ろうとするルフィの背に、ナミは思わず手を伸ばした。

「行かないで！！」

伸ばした腕はそのまま彼の胸へと廻り、ナミは背中からルフィに抱き着くような形でルフィを引き止めた。  
びくり、と躯が震える。どちらの躯が震えたのか解らない。けれど、多分、両方。

「…かないで…ッ…」

きゅ、と。  
ルフィの服を掴む手が震える。  
力無く背中に顔を埋め、懇願する自分はなんて滑稽なのだろう。

行かないで行かないで。  
話を聞いて。  
こっちを向いて。  
私を見て。

考えもしなかった。

ルフィは仲間を手放す事など絶対にしない。  
仲間が命の危機に曝されているのなら相手が何だろうと力付くで守りきるし、奪い返す。  
ルフィの元から離れようものなら彼は全力でそれを阻止してまで留めようとするのだ。

しかし、その逆を。  
ルフィから離れて行く事を危惧する人間は誰もいなかった。  
ルフィが自分達から離れるなど考えもしなかった。

ルフィが自分から離れていく―――。

その恐怖を、今、痛感した。

震えるナミの手を、そっと包み込むように掴んで離し、ルフィは静かにナミと向き合う。  
月明かりに映る漆黒の髪は酷く艶めき、それは神秘的で見惚れてしまう程で。

「…行かないで…」  
「…ん…」  
「…云うから…行、かない…で…ッ…！」  
「…ナミ…？」

行かないで。  
離れないで。  
傍にいて。

気が付けば、ナミは声を押し殺して涙を流していた。

「ナミ、ナミ、なぁ、泣くなよナミ…悪かった…おれが悪かったから…なぁ…」

困ったようにルフィはナミの顔を覗き込み、不慣れな手つきでナミの目元を拭った。それでも涙は止まる事はなく、寧ろ余計に溢れ出てルフィの指をも濡らしていく。

「…ごめんナミ…おれ…その…」  
「ちが…の…ッ」

「違う、の…ッ！」  
「ナミ…？」

ルフィは何も悪くない。  
自分はいつだって彼に護られた。  
甘えてはいけない。  
過信してはならない。  
解っている、解っているのに、彼が来てくれると───

必ず助けに来てくれると信じてしまう。

彼は優しいから、きっとそれを重荷と感じないだろう。  
そればかりか、『誇り』として高らかに掲げ、信念を貫くのだろう。

知られてはいけない。  
ある意味『裏切り』にも似たこの想いを知れば、ルフィは間違いなく傷付く。深く深く、抉られるように。  
結局はエゴでしかないとしても、自分のこの心だけは仕舞っておきたかった。  
けれど、無意識に起こした自分の言動で知られてしまったかも知れない恐怖と、知られ彼が自分から離れてしまうかも知れない恐怖とが蠢き合い、居ても立ってもいられなくなって。

「…けに…て…」  
「え？」

がばっとルフィの首に腕を廻し、ナミはバランスを取り損ねて尻餅を付いたルフィに縋り付くように抱き着き、その耳元で小さく零す。

「…『必ず…助けに来て…』…ッ」  
「…―――！！…ッのバカ…ッ！！」

バッとナミを引き剥がし、ルフィはそこで初めてナミの眼を見た。  
褐色に映る漆黒は、逸らす事を赦さない。

「んな事云われなくったっておれは絶対に助けに行った！！だからいちいちんな事吹き込むな！！」  
「ル…」  
「信用…されてねぇのかって…思っちまうじゃねぇかよ…！！」

再び引き寄せられ、ナミはルフィに強く抱きしめられる。  
そうか―――ルフィは信用されていない事に恐怖を抱いていたのか。  
そんな事を思い、ルフィの胸に顔を埋めようとすると、彼の手がナミの頬を包んで軽く顔を上げさせた。

「な…に…？」  
「あと…んなカオすんな…させたのはおれだけど…辛い…」

ちゅ、と。  
一瞬だったが唇から伝わったルフィの温もり。  
それが酷く温かくて、ナミは懇願するように今度は自分からルフィの唇に自身の唇を押し付けた。

「…んぅ…」  
「…な、み…口開けて…」  
「ん…は、ぁ…ん…ァ…」  
「なみ…なみ…ッ…」

貪るように。  
餓えを満たすように。  
自然と絡められた互いの舌は卑猥な音を立てて熱を帯びる。

歯がぶつかり、唾液が零れ、舌が蠢く。

「ルフィ…もっと…ぁう…ン…は…んぅ…」  
「ナミ…あんな思い…もうさせねぇから…」  
「うん…うん…ッ」  
「護る…から…ッ」

ドサ、と床に組み敷かれても、ナミは抵抗しなかった。  
抵抗しない理由などない。始めから持ち合わせていないのだ。  
彼女にルフィを拒む理由は皆無。  
だからナミはルフィを受け入れる。受け入れられているのは自分の方な気がしたが、もうそんな事を考える余裕などなくルフィに求められ、何度も快楽へと誘(いざな)われた。

「…あッ…ゃんッ…るふぃ…ッぁあッ！」  
「なみ…なみ…！絶対…護る、から…ッ！！」

吐き出された熱。  
吐き出された心。

求め合って、溶け合って、融合して。

そして―――…

「明日晴れっかなぁ？」  
「そうね…この様子だと雨の心配はないみたい」

そっか、と背後からナミを抱きすくめるように抱き抱えるルフィに、ナミは苦笑しながら夜空を見上げる。  
先程まで喧嘩をしていた相手とは思えない程に密着し、頬を擦り付けてくるこの男は呑気に欠伸をした。

「てゆーかさ、お前病み上がりなのに何で見張りなんかしてんだ？寝とけよ」  
「そんなアンタは何で見張りでもないのに此処にいるの？」

夜這い？とふざけてみせれば、正解、とふざけ返され、二人は小さく吹き出した。

「あーでもお前さ、マジであんなカオすんなよ。抑えらんねぇ」  
「抑え…って…エロガキ…」  
「うっせ」

ちゅ、と音を立てて首筋に吸い付けば、ナミの口から熱を帯びた吐息が零れる。

「ちょ…ルフィ…！」  
「おれをエロガキって云ったお仕置き」

にししと笑いながら、ルフィはスススと手をナミの服の下に侵入させ、下着の上からそれを抓った。

「きゃんッ」  
「イイ声…もっと聴かせろよナミ…」  
「見、張り…！！」  
「大丈夫だって」

何が大丈夫なのか。  
頬を赤らめキロリと背後の狼を睨み付けるもさらりと避けられ、ナミは脱力した。

「…襲撃があったらアンタのせいだからねッ」  
「ま、どーせぶっ飛ばすけどな」

翌朝、ルフィに背負われ見張り小屋から出て来たナミに、仲間は敢えて何も云わなかった。発狂するサンジをロビンが静かに鎮め、やれやれと皆思い思いの溜息を零す。

ウソップの、とにかく仲直りして良かった、と云う言葉だけが辛うじてナミの耳に届いた。

：End：

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊


End file.
